


you're really pretty

by Meanderfall



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Blood, Car Accidents, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, Temporary Amnesia, dont worry about it, seriously the barest minimum of research has been done which is to say none of all, tbh the setting is just there so we can get straight into the scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanderfall/pseuds/Meanderfall
Summary: And before Tucker could stop himself or think it over, he snapped, “I’m his husband!” And he brushed past him into the vehicle and found a place that was as out of the way as he could of the paramedics path.(In which Wash gets into a car accident and Tucker refuses to leave his side.)





	you're really pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching rvb 15x18 with a friend, and the idea came up of Tucker demanding to ride in the ambulance with Wash, but being refused, and he just blurts out "we're married!" and marches in and it becomes a fake marriage au, and after fours hours of writing here we are. There's no real backstory, I just wanted to get straight to the scene, sorry my friends.

“Wash!”

The name was ripped out of the Tucker’s throat as he watched a car slam into Wash and send him flying. The world froze around him, his mind unable to process what was happening. That is, until Wash’s body slammed back into the ground, crumpled and _wrong_. Tucker snapped back into action and rushed to Wash’s side, dropping to his knees and hands hovering anxiously over him, unsure what to do.

“Hey, Wash,” Tucker tried, voice cracking halfway through. He stopped and tried clearing it, for all the good that did. “Wash, buddy, you’re- you’re gonna be fine, okay? Okay, we- the ambulance will get here-“ He paused for a split second and turned to the bystanders and snapped “Call an ambulance now!” He glared at them to make sure someone did what he asked, but his attention was grabbed the coughing happening beneath him.

He turned to see Wash coughing up blood, hands spasming where they rested and his eyes open and unfocused. Tucker immediately went to lightly cradle his head. “Shh, Wash, it’s gonna be fine, you’re a tough son of a bitch, just wait okay?” His voice wouldn’t stop cracking and god his eyes were stinging, the fuck was happening to him? Wash’s eyes moved to his general direction, and he probably tried to talk, because he gurgled and fuck Tucker was sobbing.

Hands touched him and started to move him away, and thank fuck the paramedics were here, they swarmed Wash and Tucker could only watch, helpless to do anything but hope he would be okay.

They lifted him onto a stretcher and were taking him into the ambulance and like fuck Tucker was going to wait here for a lift to the hospital, and he immediately started moving to clamber on board too.

A paramedic stopped him. “Sir, only family can ride with him.”

And before Tucker could stop himself or think it over, he snapped, “I’m his husband!” And he brushed past him into the vehicle and found a place that was as out of the way as he could of the paramedics path.

* * *

Tucker had planted himself in the plastic seat by Wash’s bed as soon he got out of surgery and categorically refused to move from the spot until Wash opened his eyes.

He was currently holding Wash’s hand, thumb soothingly rubbing circles, and eyes fixed to Wash’s surprisingly peaceful face. It didn’t really help Tucker calm down. All he could see was Wash’s body sailing through the air, the sound his body made when the car hit him, (the smile on his face because Tucker had something and it made Wash laugh so he wasn’t paying _attention_ , and he knows that the one to blame is the fucker who ran a red light but he can’t help the guilt that weighs on his shoulders and makes him slump onto the bed, hand gripping Wash’s like he’s asking for forgiveness).

The door opened and in came Dr. Grey to check up on Wash. She paused for a moment, seeing Tucker, before moving on to do her work.

“Oh, sweetie, have you still not gone back home?”

Tucker mutely shook his head.

“I don’t think he’d want his husband to lose himself to worry.”

Tucker glared at her. “I’m not moving.”

Dr. Grey sighed softly, but their conversation was interrupted by a low groan. Tucker stood up quickly - too quickly because he jammed his knee into the bed - but it didn’t matter because Wash’s eyes were opening and he was _awake_. His eyes darted around the room for a moment before locking with Tucker’s and it was at this moment that Tucker realized that he might have made a mistake when he declared Wash to be his husband. There was no way Wash could possibly realize what he did in time, and fuck was what he did illegal? At the very least, Wash was going to tease him about this forever.

“Who are you?”

Or maybe not. Wide-eyed, Tucker turned to Dr. Grey who let out a soft “oh”.

“Sir, do you remember your name?” Her voice was low and soothing.

Wash’s brow furrowed. “It’s… It’s David Washington.”

“Good, good, do you remember what happened?”

Wash frowned hard in concentration. “I flew, right? But humans can’t do that, which is why I’m here.”

Dr. Grey nodded seriously to that and addressed Tucker. “Do you know how he usually reacts to anaesthetics?”

“No. The man avoids hospitals and pain killers at all costs.”

“Hmm, I’m going to lower the dosage of anaesthetics he’s receiving, and hopefully that will clear up his confusion! But we’ll keep an eye on it in case of any underlying head injuries. Frankly, I have no idea how he managed to walk away from that with only a mild concussion and a punctured lung!”

Tucker scowled, unhappy with how light-hearted she was being about the entire situation, but an insistent tugging on his sleeve distracted him. He turned back to Wash, who was pouting, and Tucker’s expression softened.

“What’s up Wash?” He asked gently.

“You still haven’t told me who you are,” Wash said, looking up at him hopefully, and Tucker couldn’t help smiling.

“I’m Tucker.”

“Tucker,” Wash repeated, his voice almost reverent and something in Tucker’s stomach flipped and warmth spread across his body.

Wash stared at him intently, and Tucker resisted the urge to squirm. “You’re really pretty.”

And Tucker couldn’t help himself. He grinned and dropped his voice to something more flirtatious. “Yeah? I bet I’d look prettier in your pants.” And to Tucker’s absolute delight, Wash flushed, which was his usual reaction to Tucker’s flirting and innuendo. What wasn’t usual, was the soft and ridiculously sweet smile on his face, and his eyes filling with hope. It made Tucker’s heart race, and his crush flare to life, and holy fuck this was so wrong on so many levels.

“So I can take you out to dinner? This Friday maybe?”

This was fucking torture. He’d wanted to hear this from Wash for years, and he was getting them when Wash had no idea who he was or what their relationship was actually like, and he couldn’t tell the truth because Dr. Grey still hadn’t left.

“Sorry, sweetheart, you’re not leaving this bed until the doctor gives the all clear.” Wash’s expression dropped and God it was like kicking a puppy. “Besides, you don’t need to take me out. We’re already married.” The lie left his mouth easily, but it twisted his insides and he never hated himself more.

It was almost worth it to see the sheer joy on Wash’s face. “Really?! I’m so lucky!” And God, Tucker had never seen Wash so happy before in his life, he had no idea he could even _look_ like that. It was like Wash had gotten everything he had ever wanted in life, and it was a dagger to Tucker’s heart. Tucker would’ve done anything to get Wash, the real Wash with his head on straight, to look like that, and it hurt so much to do it with a lie he so desperately wanted to be true.

The moment broke when Wash yawned and his eyes drooped.

“Alright, I think it’s time for a nap.”

“No, I want to stay with you,” Wash whined.

Tucker squeezed his hand. “And I’ll be here when you wake up. So just sleep, and get better okay?”

“…Okay.” Wash leaned back and closed his eyes, and almost immediately drifted to sleep.

* * *

Wash’s return to consciousness was slow and fuzzy. His eyes slowly blinked open, seeing a white tiled ceiling that he did not recognize in the least. He knew he should be alarmed about that fact, but the worry and fear never came. Honestly, what concerned him most was how badly his body _ached_ , how it hurt to breathe, and he had no idea why.

The feeling of something slamming into him hard, the feeling of weightlessness and how _wrong_  it felt, a desperate cry of his name, flashed across his mind suddenly and caused him to flinch.

Right. Car accident, probably. Maybe now his friends would stop thinking he was exaggerating when he claimed that cars _hated_  him.

Movement in his periphery startled him and he moved his head to see a nurse by his bedside, probably checking his vitals.

The nurse smiled at him. “Good morning,” they said in a low voice.                                                    

Wash tried to respond but all that came out was an awful rasp. They gave him a sympathetic look. “Sit tight, I’ll go get you some chipped ice.” They made for the door, but stopped long enough to give him yet another smile. “Oh, and congrats. You’ve found yourself quite the sweet man. Your husband hasn’t left your side once since you came in.” And with that cryptic statement, they left.

Confused, Wash turned to the other side of the bed to see Tucker slumped over his bed, dead asleep, and his hand holding on tight to his own. Dark circles lined his eyes, his clothes were rumpled, and Wash was pretty sure he was drooling, and it was the best thing Wash could ever imagine waking up to. He could feel a smile stretch his lips and God, he must look absolutely besotted, but it was fine, Tucker wasn’t awake to see it and the nurse was gone.

The nurse who thought they were together. As in, married, together.

What.

He only realized he was hooked up to a heart monitor when the beeps started becoming more frequent and louder. Which also had the effect of stirring Tucker from his slumber. Shit.

Tucker blinked sleepily awake and Wash watched with bated breath. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop thinking that the man was adorable and to be honest, Tucker had no right to make him feel that way.

Then, Tucker zeroed in on his face and realized he was awake.

“Wash! How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he croaked.

“Oh, buddy, you sound like a chainsmoker right now, hold on, I’ll go get something to soothe your throat.”

The nurse took that opportune moment to come back with the promised ice chips.

“Here you are, sweetpea. I’ll leave you two alone.” They winked and left the room, closing the door behind them, and Tucker turned to him with wide and slightly panicked eyes.

“Uh…” It wasn’t often Wash had the pleasure to see Tucker lost for words, and he couldn’t help the twinge of amusement he felt as he let the ice melt in his mouth and soothe his throat.

When it was gone, he raised his eyebrow and asked, “Is there a reason why they think we’re married?”

Tucker blushed. It was hard to see under his dark skin, but it was _there_  and yeah, okay, this was the best day of Wash’s life.

“Don’t be mad, I had to tell them that okay, they were going to take you to the hospital without me, and I couldn’t stand letting you go alone, and I thought it wouldn’t be a big deal once we got here, but, uh, I guess must’ve left an impression or apparently not leaving your side is odd or _something_ because now everyone got the impression we were together and I never really thought to correct them…” Tucker frantically babbled before letting his sentence drift and fade.

Throughout his frantic explanation, Wash felt his smile get wider and wider. “I'm not mad. As long as you aren’t mad at how happy it makes me.”

What.

“What?”

_Fuck_. Did Wash actually _say_ that? Was it too late to smash his head against the bed frame and knock himself unconscious?

“I mean… uh…” Wash avoided eye contact as he desperately tried to find a way to salvage the situation.

“Hey, Wash?” Tucker asked, his voice not mad or upset or mocking at all, and it gave Wash the courage to look at him again. No disgust on his face. In fact, Tucker was looking at him with the most brilliant smile on his face and Wash’s breath caught in his throat. “Do you want to go out on a date with me next Friday?”

“Yes!” Wash probably said that with too much force and excitement, but Tucker was laughing and he didn’t care at all. And then the phrase rung a bit too familiar in his brain, and memories were pulled from the ether of his mind. “Oh my God.” Wash buried his face in his hands. “Oh my fucking God.”

Tucker laughed even harder. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad. I felt very flattered. Who knew you could flirt with the best of them, Wash?”

“Did that really count as flirting?”

“Sure. Lots of people dig earnest and awkward.” Tucker’s teasing smile softened to something much sweeter. “I know it worked on me.”

Wash felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart stutter in his chest.

“Wash? Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”


End file.
